the bloody petal
by Gaven Jennings
Summary: naruto acquires the power of the shinigami by getting a zanpakto named senbonzakura at the age of six. He will face many hardships along the way but with the help of his two tenants, he can tackle anything you throw at him, after he gains experience that is.
1. Chapter 1

talking "hello"

Thinking_ 'what the fuck'_

demon/summon/ talking **"what happened"**

demon/summon/ thinking _**'strange'**_

kido/jutsu "**shadow clone jutsu**" "**hado #4. pale lightning**"

Author notes will be in parentheses (hi) and location will be in an ampersand * konoha*

*This is my first time writing so don't be surprised that it's bad or I mess up on anything. Also, some characters will behave differently and the uchiha massacre never took place along with obito being dead. Also I'm american so I'm putting most things down in English. *

* * *

It's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, children are playing, civilians are shopping, a six-year-old child is being chased by a mob and- wait what. This child is naruto uzumaki, jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox and shunned by the village unless their beating him or cursing him out."What did i ever do to you?" naruto yelled out to the crowed behind him as a kunai hits him in the leg causing him to fall. He was then stabbed, burned, cut, punched, and anything of that sort until he fell unconscious.

*mindscape*

Naruto then proceeded to make up in an unfamiliar place. The first thing he saw was marble path leading to a Japanese style house with sakura trees stretching down both sides of the path along with mountains in the distance and a woman that can be described as a goddess. She had long black hair, brown eyes, a red kimono, D-cup breast, and a pleasant rear.

"Are you an angle?" naruto asked the lady. "No im not an angle, I am senbonzakura and before you ask, we are in your mindscape." the lady now known as senbonzakura tells naruto. (I know they usually don't learn their name right off the bat but im making an exception)

"Okay then if this is my mindscape then why are you here?" naruto asked while tilting his head in confusion. "I am a part of your soul. I am a part of what is known as a zampakto, which you have now. I will be your partner and you can talk to me through your thoughts while in outside." senbonzakura explains. "OK then now what?" naruto asks, "well im going to train you off course, one second outside is one year in your mindscape so im going to train you for a few years." "OK then lets get started!"

*alleyway six years later/ six seconds later*

As the civilians and chunin are beating naruto a pulse of energy pushes them away from naruto. As they get up they see naruto had changed a lot (he looks like a shorter and younger version of Byakuya but with blond stripes in his hair). "So you finally show your true colors demon!" one of the civilians yell, "no I am no demon, I am the shinigami hear for your soul." naruto says with a calm voice as he pulls out his sword and holds it up to his face. "Scatter…senbonzakura" naruto says with causes the blade to glow pink before dissolving into thousands of blades that look like sakura petals." ha the demon can make pretty petals hahaha" a bunch of civilians starts laughing until they start screaming as they get cut to death by the petals.

( sorry its so short, it's two in the morning and I'm tired so yeah.)


	2. Chapter 2

talking "hello"

Thinking_ 'what the fuck'_

demon/summon/ talking **"what happened"**

demon/summon/ thinking _**'strange'**_

kido/jutsu "**shadow clone jutsu**" "**hado #4. pale lightning**"

Author notes will be in parentheses (hi) and location will be in an ampersand * konoha*

*This is my first time writing so don't be surprised that it's bad or I mess up on anything. Also, some characters will behave differently and the uchiha massacre never took place along with obito being dead. Also I'm american so I'm putting most things down in English. *

* * *

The scene the third hokage hiruzen sarutobi arrived on was not a pleasant one. At least 10 people on the ground with thousands of cuts on them along with one naruto uzumaki staring at him with cold, calculating eyes. "Naruto what happened here, and where did you get a sword?" he asks the young boy as he notices the sword strapped on his back. "They attacked me so I killed them and the sword came from my soul, I will explain in privet." naruto answers.

"Anbu, get this mess cleaned up, I want no evidence of it being here." hiruzen tells his anbu before grabbing naruto and body flickering to his office. After they arrived the third starts weaving hand signs and puts up a silencing seal. "Ok naruto no one can hear us so explain what happened." The third asks. "Of course"

*one explanation letter*

"So you mean to tell me that you have a sword with a spirit in it, can use techniques similar to jutsu but by chanting, you can have your sword turn into millions of blade fragments that look like sakura petals, can teleport similar to the flying thunder god technique, and walk on air. Did i miss anything?" asks one dumbfounded hiruzen sarutobi. "Well I also met the nine tails, but don't worry, he's fine. He was being controlled by someone with a sharingan on the last attack. He's actually willing to help me as long as I share my senses with him, for example, he can see what I see, and hear what I hear." naruto finishes."Ok as long as you trust him then i guess it's fine" the third says."Thanks gramps." "No problem naruto"

*six years later*

Today was an important day. It was the day of the genin exams. Naruto uzumaki looks over at the ones that might have a chance in the ninja world. (note all characters except naruto, he is wearing what byakuya kuchiki where's, will be wearing their pre shippuden clothes)These people are shikamaru nara, a smart but lazy kid, choji akimichi, a kind kid who loves to eat, shino aburame, a silent guy, kiba inuzuka with his partner akamaru, who is loud and rash, hinata hyuga, a girl who looks as if her own shadow scares her, sasuke uchiha, an emo type, sakura haruno, and ino yamanaka, both are fangirls to sasuke.(I'm too lazy to give a description of them, look them up if you don't know.)

All of a sudden the door opens and iruka umino walks in and tells the class to be silent. When the class ignores him besides a few, he decides to use the big head jutsu and yell "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN" iruka yells. After a few seconds the class is quiet. "Ok i'm going to pass out the test for you to start you have forty five minutes. When you are finished hand me your test and head outside where mizuki is waiting for you fore the kunai and shuriken test." iruka explained

*five minutes later*

Naruto stands up and turns in his paper and heads outside while thinking _'that test was way to easy, the civilian council needs to allow the shinobi council to control the academy again.' _**"I agree kit, that was way to easy." **the nine tailed fox, aka kurma says._ 'Hey kurama, it's nice to see you awake.' _naruto thinks to his furry companion. **"Yeah well i hope you get to do something interesting soon, it's boring here." **kurama complained. _"Yeah yeah I know I know." _

*forty minutes later*

"Ok to pass this test you have to hit 7/10 kunai and 14/20 shuriken." mizuki explained. "First will be shino" after almost of everyone is done with just me and sasuke left, mizuki calls sasuke up to go. "Ok sasuke take your time, you can start whenever your ready." mizuki tells the raven haired boy. *thunk* "9/10, good job sasuke, now for the shurikens." mizuki tells sasuke. Sasuke just nods and throughs the shuriken. One by one, occasionally doing three at a time. *thunk* *thunk* *thunk**thunk* "good job sasuke, you got 18/20 shuriken. In total you hit the targets ninety percent of the time."

"Naruto it's your turn."mizuki calls. "Lets see you beat what I got dobe." sasuke calls out to me as I walk past. "Maybe I will sasuke, maybe I will." I say as i pick up all the kunai and throwing all ten at once, hitting all of them dead center. I repeat the same with the twenty shuriken. "I believe i beat your score sasuke." naruto taunts. "Perfect score naruto good job." mizuki says through clenched teeth. "It's time for the final test, you have to perform the transformation technique, substitution, and five clones." iruka tells us after we arrive inside.

"Naruto please come in here" iruka calls me when it's my turn. As i walk into the room Inotes four logs in the corner, and a spider web on them. "Naruto please perform the transformation technique." iruka asks. I decide to transform into the last person that had senbonzakura. Byakuya Kuchiki. After undoing the transformation iruka asks "naruto who was that?" "that iruka was byakuya kuchiki, the last person to wield the zanpakuto that i have." naruto responds. After substituting with a log, and back, i make five shadow clones. "Do i pass iruka?" naruto asks. "Yes you do congradulations." iruka tells me.

*in the forest, midnight*

We find mizuki and iruka locked in combat. "Why mizuki, why are you betraying konoha?" iruka asks. "Why, because iruka, this place is week and is only holding me back, my master, orochimaru, can give me unimaginable power. Now say good bye." mizuki says as he removes a demon wind shuriken from his back and prepares to trough it. _'I guess this is it goodbye everyone' _iruka thinks before he hears mizuki gasp out in pain. "Naruto what are you doing here?" iruka yells out after seeing naruto. "I'm stopping a traitor, what does it look like." naruto responds.

"Naruto do you want to know why everyone hates you?" mizuki asks. "I already know why." naruto answers. Naruto then points two fingers at mizuki and says "**Hado #4. Pale lightning**" then a bolt of lightning burst out of naruto's fingers and pierces through mizuki's heart, killing him instantly. "You alright iruka?" naruto askes. "Yeah i'm alright, how about i treat you to some ramen?" iruka asks naruto. "Sure if your buying." naruto responds, but before they leave a anbu shows up.

"Naruto uzumaki and iruka umino. Would you please explain what happened here?" naruto responds by saying "mizuki here was attempting to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing to give to his master, orochimaru, and attempted to kill iruka and myself." "understood, thank you both for stopping, the hokage wanted me to give you this." the anbu says while handing naruto an envelope. He then picks up the scroll and disappears in a swirl of leaves. Naruto then looks in the envelope and sees a note with a lot of dollars (I am using american dollars but no cents keep in mind) naruto reads the note aloud. "Dear naruto and iruka, for stopping a traiter, you are both being rewarded with an A-rank pay. Sincerely the third hokage hiruzen sarutobi." "well then, now let's go get food, except, im paying iruka." naruto tells the scarred teacher


	3. authors notes

Hey, sorry its taking so long for the next chapter but i was out of state visiting family all week and forgot to bring my laptop. Also it might take a few days for the next chapter because i don't have the best imagination so it takes different amounts of time for me to make a chapter for it all depends on if my brain is wanting to work that day. I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible so until then...


	4. Chapter 3

talking "hello"

Thinking_ 'what the fuck'_

demon/summon/ talking **"what happened"**

demon/summon/ thinking _**'strange'**_

kido/jutsu "**shadow clone jutsu**" "**hado #4. pale lightning**"

Author notes will be in parentheses (hi) and location will be in an ampersand * konoha*

*This is my first time writing so don't be surprised that it's bad or I mess up on anything. Also, some characters will behave differently and the uchiha massacre never took place along with obito being dead. Also I'm american so I'm putting most things down in English. *

* * *

*konoha academy, morning*

It was early morning when naruto arrived at the academy. He arrived early today and sat in the top right corner of the classroom. After noticing that he is one of the only ones their, he decides to meditate to pass the time. He stopped meditating after feeling the ground shake. All of a sudden the floor snapped open. " I WON INO PIG!" " IN YOUR DREAMS BILLBOARD BROW!" to fangirls yelled at the same time. They were sakura and ino. Lukally for everyone's ears. Iruka walked in and said "ok everyone sit down."...but nobody was listening. Then everyone heard "OK YOU LITTLE SHITS, SIT YOUR FUCKEN ASSES DOWN RIGHT THE FUCK NOW AND SHUT UP OR SO HELP ME LOG!" everyone heard iruka yelled and immediately sat down.

"Ok now that i have your attention i can assign the teams, team 1 is…." "team 7 is sasuke uchiha, sakura haruno and kiba inuzuka, your jounin sensei is kakashi hatake. Team 8 is naruto uzumaki, shino aburame, and hinata hyuga, your jounin sensei is kurenai yuhi. Team 9 is still active. Team 10 will be shikamaru nara, choji akimichi, and ino yamanaka, your jounin sensei is asuma sarutobi. I wish you luck as genin and maybe i will have the honor of fighting alongside you." iruka finished before walking out.

Two people walk in right after each other one is a male and one female. "Team 10 follow me" the male tells them before walking out, followed by ino, shikamaru, and choji. "Team 8 meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." the woman tells them before leaving with naruto, shino, and hinata following her. We all arrive around 2 minutes early. Our sensei then looks at us and tell us " ok since we're all here, why don't we introduce ourselves, hinata go first."( i'm not going to do the hole stuttering thing, i will type it out normally. Also hinata won't be as shy as cannon.)

"My name is hinata hyuga. I like cinnamon buns and flowers. I dislike rappers, the caged bird seal and violence. My goal is to change the way the hyuga works." hinata finishes. "Ok now you go shino." kurenai tells shino. "I am shino aburame. I like insects. I dislike people that would harm bugs and insecticide. My dream is to become a good clan head." shino answers in a monotone voice. "Ok naruto go." "my name is naruto kuchiki. My ;likes are my sword, senbonzakura. My dislikes i shall not tell you." naruto finishes ina bored tone. "Why wont you tell us your dislikes?" kurenai asks.

"Simple, they can be used against me. Senbonzakura cant be for she is fused with my soul and will teleport back to my side if it gets 5 feet away from me. It also has a barrier that makes anyone other than me able to grab it." he informs them with a bored tone. "Ok i was supposed to test you guys tomorrow to see if you could pass but i did it early and you all passed."

"What was the test sensei?" hinata asks quietly. "It was a genjutsu test and you passed. I had put a genjutsu on you three while you were on the stairs but you all broke out of it. May i know how?" kurenai asks. " my insects told me." she responded. "My byakugan broke it." hinata answers. "Senbonzakura told me." naruto said. "Ok, meet me here tomorrow morning at 7." kurenai tells them before shimmering away. Naruto tells them a quick goodbye before vanishing leaving shino and hinata to walk home.

(sorry its short. I was kinda hurrying and i am sick so bear with me. The next chapter will be out sometime next week. Until next time)


	5. Chapter 4

talking "hello"

Thinking_ 'what the fuck'_

demon/summon/ talking **"what happened"**

demon/summon/ thinking _**'strange'**_

kido/jutsu "**shadow clone jutsu**" "**hado #4. pale lightning**"

Author notes will be in parentheses (hi) and location will be in an ampersand * konoha*

*This is my first time writing so don't be surprised that it's bad or I mess up on anything. Also, some characters will behave differently and the uchiha massacre never

took place along with obito being dead. Also I'm american so I'm putting most things down in English. *

* * *

*the next day, training ground 8*

It is about seven in the morning when naruto arrived at the training field. He sees shino sitting on the ground looking at one of his insects while hinata is sitting against a tree. "Shino, hinata. Come here please." naruto calls them. After they arrive naruto has them take seat. "Naruto, what's the fourth seat for?" hinata asks. "Its for our sensei which she should be arriving in a few seconds." naruto answers. Just after saying that, a swirl of leaves appears. After it dies down. Kurenai steps out and takes a seat. "Naruto what's this all about?" she asks her student.

"Well, we don't really know each other's skills so I put this together so we can say what our skills are over tea, I'll go first. I am a master at kinjutsu and a type of ninjutsu called kido that takes an energy called reiatsu, or spiritual power instead of chakra, my blade is a sentient blade that has three forms, the sealed state, which its in now, shika, and bankai, i can teleport without the use of seals and I can use it in battle, and i can walk on air." naruto tells them. After a few seconds of shock, shino speaks up. "I specialise in my clans techniques and I'm not that good at taijutsu or ninjutsu." "I specialise in taijutsu and using my byakugan to locate people. I'm not that good with ninjutsu or genjutsu." hinata says. "Ok then i specialise in genjutsu and i'm around high chunin level with nin and tai." kurenai tells them.

"Naruto, would you mind explaining what kido is please?" kurenai asks. "Sure, kido is like ninjutsu for it has different branches in it. While ninjutsu has things like the five elements and medical ninjutsu, kido has bakudo, a way of binding and defending. Then you have hado, which are attacking techniques. Their is all so gisei hado wich is like our forbidden jutsus but words. To use gisei hado, you sacrifice a part of yourself. And last but not least you have kaido, the way of healing. There is also forbidden kido as well. Each type of kido ranges from 1 to 99 in most cases. I'll show you some if you want."naruto tells them. "That would be appreciated naruto." kurenai tells him.

After nodding he gets up, picks up his cup and puts it on a log a few feet away before he walks a few feet away from the log.** "Bakudo #4. Crawling rope" **naruto says which causes a yellow rope to fly from his hands and wrap around the cup until he ended the technique, causing the rope to disappear. Naruto then takes a rope and attaches it to the cup and then returns to his previous position while holding the rope. **"Hado #11. Bound lightning"** team 8 watch as electricity travels down the rope and wetting the cup, shattering it. "This last one i can't do unless someone has an injury so that will be saved for the missions." naruto states. "Well team 8, i think it's time for your first mission." kurenai tells them.

*one week later*

Seventy D-ranked missions where done. Half of them involved a cat named tora. They were about to get a new mission when team 7 walked in. "hokage, i demand a C-ranked mission, an uchiha like me, deserves a mission." sasuke uchiha demands. "You can have a C-ranked mission if you go with team 8 here." the third hokage tells them. "We'll do that lord hokage" kakashi says seeing as sasuke was about to speak again. "Your mission is to guard a bridge builder while he builds a bridge in wave, you will meet him at the gate.

*ten minutes later*

All of team 8 and half of team 7, along with the bridge builder named tazuna is at the gate waiting for the missing members, who are those missing members. Sasuke and kakashi. Naruto sees kakashi is being dragged by mikoto uchiha, sasuke's mother, to the gate telling him off about his porn books with sasuke walking a few feet behind. Finally when they arrive mikoto stops before telling everyone good luck before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. "Ok before we set out i want to put down the order of who is in charge. Me and kurenai are in the lead, which means we both have to agree on something, and if we don't agree then the decision will go to the next in charge, which is naruto. Meaning if me and kurenai are out, then naruto is in charge. He will also decide on something me and kurenai disagree on. Understand" kakashi tells them all while looking at his team daring them to say something, while releasing a little bit of killer intent. After everyone agreed, they left for wave.

(some people might be confused about what level naruto is at. On his own he is high chunin, low jonin and with the help of kurama, he is anywhere from high jonin to above kage level, it depends on how much of kurama's chakra he uses. Kurenai and kakashi know this along with all the other jonin senseis, which is why he was put as second in command.)


End file.
